From Rivals to Friends, From friends to Lovers
by Chillax
Summary: the story's kindda obvious from the title... Ruru might be a bit (?) OOC, but i like him that way... lolz! please please please Read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

***The Break up

It was definitely one of the saddest events in Rukawa's life… That certain chilly afternoon where he and his current boyfriend, Sakuragi Hanamichi were supposed to have one of their usual meetings under a sakura tree. 

Rukawa arrived a minute earlier than what he and Hanamichi had agreed on. He was in perfect mood, he had just finished one of the best practices on basketball, beating his record of 500 jump shots to 700. He can't wait to tell everything to his lover and tease him about it. 

Five or ten minutes later, Hanamichi finally arrived; he was looking somber, as if he had just lost his best pal or something. 

Rukawa went up to him, dying to know what was up. It wasn't anything like Hanamichi at all; usually, Hanamichi was all cheerful and hyper, but today, not even the slightest bit of smile was to be seen on his face. 

"Something wrong?" Rukawa asked, taking Sakuragi's hand. 

Sakuragi wriggled his hand away, which instantly wounded Rukawa's heart. "We need to talk." He said shortly.

Rukawa's heart started beating like mad. _What's wrong? Why is he acting like this? What did I do wrong? _He thought. "About what?" he asked, trying to sound casual. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Rukawa intently in the eyes. "We need to put a stop to this… and the sooner, the better for the both of us…" he said. 

 "Wh-what?" Rukawa blurted out. _Did I hear what I think I heard? _he asked himself.

"I'm sorry, Kaede... but please understand, we're just not meant to be..." he said. His voice was firm, like he had practiced what he was saying millions of times.

"You're kidding… right?" Rukawa asked. "Tell me you're kidding…" That was not a question anymore… it was a plea. Tears began flowing down Rukawa's eyes. "Tell me you're kidding… please…" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry… but believe me, this is better for you… for the both of us…" Sakuragi said. "I'm really sorry," that was his final words. And with that, he left. Leaving Rukawa… perhaps, forever. 

---------à What will happen next??? How does Rukawa feel??? The next chapter's got the answer!!!

Author's Notes: Please review… so I'll know if I'll continue or not. Lolz!


	2. Thoughts Through the Solitude

CHAPTER ONE

***Thoughts through the Solitude

 (Rukawa's POV)

I reminisced all those happy moments I've had with him one more time, perhaps the last time, if I could help it. I know by and by I have to move on and go back to reality, the real world I'm in. _It's over_, I told myself firmly. _It's over…_

A nice stroll along the seashore would make me feel better, I decided… But alas, it only made things worse. I couldn't bring myself near the waters, for I could see him and myself... How we used to be, how happy we had been. _But it's over…_

A tear trickled down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away; I didn't care if anybody sees me. In fact, I don't care about anything; all I want now is to be alone and think.

_"I'm sorry, Kaede.. but please understand, we're just not meant to be..."_

That phrase echoed over and over my mind, causing deep wounds in my heart. I felt like hell, I wanted to scream. But somehow, I can't. _Why, Hana… What did I do wrong? _I asked myself silently. More tears flowed from my eye, rolling down my cheeks down to my chin.

I sat down on the sand, about five feet away from the sea waters, hugging my knees like a kid who lost his favorite toy. It was cold, the sea breeze blowing, ruffling my hair… Sending chills on my body. I wasn't wearing any jacket, but I don't care… I don't even care if I just died right there on the spot. I practically lost everything when I lost him. I even lost myself.

_"We have to put a stop to this… and the sooner, the better for the both of us..."_

I remember every detail of what happened. How he looked at me straight in the eye while he spoke, the sincerity of the tone of his voice and the body language he shows. He meant every word he said, I could tell. And there's nothing I could do to reverse things. I begged him to take back what he said... To tell me it was all a joke, but there was nothing that I said that moved him. His mind was made up, no matter how I cried all my tears just to make him come back.

Then he walked away, just like that. Leaving me alone under the sakura tree where we used to meet all the time, where we built our dreams together, shared our utmost ambitions and escape from the cruelty of the world we lived in. It was like he did nothing more than dumping a piece of paper in the garbage can, like putting his dirty clothes in the laundry... like throwing away the toy he once liked but gotten tired of. 

And me? I felt like the air I'm breathing had been taken away, like the ground where I stood had just swallowed me whole. I felt devastated. As I looked at him fading away slowly, tears began flowing through my eyes without even realizing it. I know by then that he had completely expunged me out of his life.

He's the first person I ever trusted with my heart, with everything I have. He's the first to see through me, whom I trusted with the deepest secrets I behold, the first to ever make me smile for real. I was happy when he's around, he makes me feel complete, so loved, so secured. There wasn't a time he ever let me down... Until that dreaded moment where he left me, without even telling me why. 

Was it because of another person involved? A woman perhaps? The thought broke my heart into tiny bits. Did he finally come to realize that he and I could never be because we're the same in the things we ought not to be? Why didn't he just leave me a long time ago? Why did he have to make me fall for him completely then just dump me just like that? I wish I hadn't met him on the first place. That way, I shouldn't be here, crying my heart out and feeling like a rotten shit.

I was sobbing so hard I didn't realize there was someone approaching. 

-TBC-

---------à Who's the mystery man??? Find out in the next chapter!!!

Author's Notes: Please review… so I'll know if I'll continue or not. Lolz!


	3. A Box Of Tissue

CHAPTER TWO

***A box of tissue

(Rukawa's POV)

          "Ne, Kaede," somebody spoke from behind me. "Still crying your heart out, eh?"

          I wiped my tears with the back of my hand before looking back at whoever that stupid bastard was. "It's none of your business," I replied, looking up at the man. It was Sendoh, Akira and he was holding a box of tissue. 

          He sat down beside me and handed me the box. "Here," he said. "I think you need this."

          I didn't take the box; instead I glared at him. "I don't need anything from you," I said harshly, hoping he could take the hint and just piss off.

          He didn't seem to get the slightest hint. Or if he did, he pretended he didn't. "Of course you don't," he said sarcastically, taking a tissue out of the box and handing it to me. "I just don't want you flooding off the whole street, or making the tide permanently high."

          It was such a lame comment, if he was joking, I was definitely not in the mood. "Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed, slapping his hand away, making him drop the tissue he was handing to me. "Mind your own business!"

          I thought that was the end of his aggravating presence and just leave, but instead he got another tissue and tried to hand it to me again. This time, he didn't make any comment, which was a relief because I don't think I could handle anymore of his annoying remarks. 

          I heaved an exasperated sigh and took the tissue. "Now," I said, my voice shaky. "Will you just leave me alone?"

          "And what?" he replied. "Let you stay out here and kill yourself? I don't think so, mister." 

          What the hell is he trying to imply? That I was a poor baby who can't take care of himself? Who is he anyway? "Whatever I want to do about myself is definitely none of your business," I said roughly. "And leave me alone!" With that, I stood up and walked away, my head was fuming, tears were gushing down my eyes. I could hardly see where I was heading, whether I was heading the right way to my house.

          I had just taken about twenty steps when I felt somebody grab my arm. I turned to see who it was. It was Sendoh. I looked back at him and his eyes met mine. His eyes were full of concern, no teasing look, and no threat of bursting into laughter. Just pure and sincere concern, unless his eyes could lie. 

          I don't know what got into me, but what I did next was beyond the most unexpected thing I'd ever do. I fell into his arms and embraced him. I sobbed hard, pouring everything I felt inside. All the pain, all the regrets, everything I was trying to keep.

          I felt his hand caress my back, his other hand stroking my hair, whispering comforting words I never heard from anyone, not even my ever-dearest Hanamichi. The thought of him made me sob harder. "I-I ju-just c-ca-can't under-s-stand why h-he ha-had t-to d-do th-that t-to m-me.." I sobbed, burying my face onto Sendoh's chest. 

          "I know.." he whispered. "I can't understand either. It's he's loss, though. He's a big fool to hurt you like this."

          "H-he t-to-told me.." I paused, I can't continue. The words won't come out. 

          "What?" Sendoh asked. "Tell me, it's alright, you can trust me."

          I swallowed hard. "H-he t-told me w-we ha-had t-to p-put a st-stop t-to…" I paused again and swallowed hard. "A-and th-the s-sooner, th-the b-better f-for th-the b-both of us…"

          Sendoh remained silent, perhaps he was running out of comforting words to say. But he didn't let go, he embraced me tighter... and it was better than any words he uttered. His warmth made me feel secured and cared for. 

          "I-I d-don't th-think I-I c-could l-live w-without h-him..." I whined. "H-he's a-all I-I h-have..." 

          "Don't be ridiculous," Sendoh said. "There are lots of people who cares for you, who is willing to love you, who is willing to do everything and anything for you... Don't lose hope, by and by you'll find another one who'll love you truly and won't ever leave you."

          "I-I d-don't th-think I-I'll b-be a-able t-to g-get over h-him.." I whispered. 

          "You will," Sendoh said. "You will..."

          -TBC-

-=-=-=-=- Awww…. Sweet isn't it??? Wonder what's gonna happen next??? Wait for the next Chapter!!!

Author's Notes: Please review… so I'll know if I'll continue or not. Lolz!


	4. Alone With The Memories

CHAPTER THREE

***Alone With the Memories

(Rukawa's POV)

          After what seemed hours of crying, letting my emotions out and sharing my heartache with Sendoh, he insisted of walking me home, just to make sure I got home safe, he said. "I don't want you wandering off here again, trying to find a way to flood out the whole Kanagawa." 

          I felt better, thanks to him. I don't know where I'll be now if he hadn't come there. _Wait a minute. Why the hell was he there? And how did he know about Hanamichi and me? Why did he come there carrying a box of tissue? We hardly even know each other! And to think, we are nothing more than rivals on court._

          I sighed and took a seat on my favorite armchair in my living room. It was half past ten, four hours since I left for the seashore. My whole body's still shaking from all the crying, but the burden of heartache I felt lightened a little. It was nice to have someone to cry on, to tell what I feel and to listen… Like a friend. Even that someone had to be the biggest rival I ever had. 

          I looked around the room; it was quite dim since the only light was coming from a lampshade, though it was a big one compared to the one I had in my room. The one Hana gave me last Christmas... I felt my eyes well up with tears again, I tried hard to hold them back. I had enough crying, I don't want to cry again because if I did, I might go on crying forever. 

          I decided to take a shower. That would take my mind off things; it always worked before. Whenever I felt depressed, a shower always made me feel good. I got a towel from my room. I tried not to look around, because every angle of my room was filled with memories Hanamichi had left me, from the bed sheets where he had once accidentally spilled his soda on to the walls covered with posters he bought for me as a no-occasion gift. As soon as I got the towel and some clothes to change on, I dashed out of the room before I was tempted to cry all over again. 

          I opened the bathroom door, stepped in and stripped off. As the cool water splashed on my face, my whole body started to tremble. Perhaps because of the cold, or I was starting to cry again without even noticing. This is what I like about taking a shower. Here I could cry all I want, pour all the tears waiting to be released and most of all, nobody has to see me cry. Nobody has to know, not even me sometimes. 

          How long I spent in the shower, I don't know, but afterwards I was feeling so much better. But what really helped was that talk I had with Sendoh. The way he patted me on the back, the way he listened, the way he whispered comforting words and even those attempts to make me smile. 

          Afterwards, I went to sit in my armchair in my living room, my head felt heavy and my eyes were starting to drop. I yawned and fell asleep, I didn't even bother to go to my room… I didn't think I'd be able to sleep there anytime soon.

          -TBC-

-"-"-"-"-"-After the event on the seashore… What does Sendoh have in mind??? The next chapter has the answer!!!

Author's Notes: Please review… so I'll know if I'll continue or not. Lolz!


	5. Now What?

CHAPTER FOUR

***Now What?

(Sendoh's POV)

          After walking Rukawa home, I headed back to my place, still holding the box of tissue. _Stupid Kaede, _I thought. _If you only knew… _ I sighed and stared at the box, Rukawa was too stubborn to accept help. I practically begged him just to allow me to help. I offered him the tissue about more than six times, and he only took one, and it was only so I'd leave him alone. Which of course, I didn't do.

          I didn't even realize what a fool I had just made out of my self. But it doesn't matter; all that matters now is that I'll know he'll be fine. Probably, he's wondering why I knew where he was, why I knew he was crying, why I insisted of helping and probably a lot more questions. Which is why I have to make up a huge convincing story if ever he'll ask. If ever he'll bother to ask. 

          I let myself in my house. I turned on the light and the TV and slumped down on the couch. I sighed, dropping the tissue box on the floor. _Now what? _I asked myself. _Think Akira! Think! _I urged myself. _You better come up with an excuse now or risk all the remaining time of your life inside the garbage can. _

I bit my fingernails, trying hard to think. I removed my jacket and placed them on the arm of the couch. There were still the tearstainsRukawa had left. I couldn't help but smile. Not because I liked it when he cries, boy, if he cries I feel like I've been stabbed right on the heart. It's because I remembered the way he entrusted me with his feelings, the way he held me tight, the way he let me see through him. In short, the way he needed me.

          I know he wasn't aware of that, but that's enough for me. I hope I had helped ease the pain he felt at that moment. I know how hard it was for him… If only I could take all his pain away and let myself suffer instead, I would. That's how much I care for him. 

          _Shut up with those thoughts already and focus on the excuse you ought to make! _I scolded myself mentally. Really, it won't be long and you'll find me as one of the patients in the Mental Hospital. But it's true, I really need to make a good excuse, or else Rukawa would start to avoid me, or worse be remembered by him as a total loser. And I don't ever want that to happen.

          I like us the way we are, rivals, at least I have a place in his life, even if it's just a tiny bit. But wouldn't it be better if we'll be able to get a bit closer? Friends perhaps? Or maybe… something more. _Don't be ridiculous. That will never happen. _I told myself sadly. I sighed. Right now, what I really need is an excuse, if I want things to remain as they are.

          I decided to get some help. And of course that help would come from my one and only best friend, Koshino. I pounced on the cordless phone lying on the other end of the couch and hastily dialed Koshino's home number. 

          "Hello?" a gruff voice answered. "Who the hell are you calling at this time of the night?"

          "It's me, Hiro-kun," I replied. "Akira."

          He yawned, or was it a groan? "What do you want?"

          "I need your advice," I told him. "It's about Rukawa… I saw him this afternoon heading towards the seashore, he looked as though he was about to cry so I dropped by the convenience store to buy a box of tissue."

          That wasn't exactly the whole truth, but close enough to the truth anyway. I didn't want to tell Koshino I followed Rukawa the _whole _afternoon and snooped with their conversation. Break-up, that is. He'd kill me.

          "You're not making any sense," Koshino replied. "Make it quick, will you? I need to sleep."

          "So anyway," I continued, ignoring the nasty comment. "I followed him to the seashore and as expected, there he was, crying… So I approached him and offered him the tissue."

          "So what does it have to do with me?" he asked. 

          I rolled my eyes, if only I wasn't this desperate for help I won't even bother talking to my so-called best friend who's currently throwing me a fit of tantrum. "Look, I really need your help here," I told him. "Onegai? Just this once?"

          He sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just make the story quick already, I'm tired. I really need to sleep."

          "Anyway," I continued. "To cut the story short, I insisted upon helping him ease the pain he's having because of the break up he and Hanamichi had."

          "I don't see any problem about that," Koshino said lazily.

          Heck, this conversation won't lead to anything. "Whatever," I replied. "Never mind. You can go back to your slumber now, I see you won't do any help anyway."

          "Whatever," Koshino replied. " You can handle that problem, whatever that is."

          "I hope so," I said. "Bye."

          -TBC-

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Will Sendoh ever find a way to cover things up??? Read on the next chapter!!!

Author's Notes: Sorry if I take such a loooooong time to update and if every chapter's kindda short… I don't have much time to write these days, there's so much school works! Anyway, please review! Thanks!!!


End file.
